1. Field
Example embodiments provide semiconductor substrates and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate. Other example embodiments relate to semiconductor substrates including a floating body and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a 1-T dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which does not include a capacitor and uses one transistor, may be used. A 1-T DRAM may be manufactured using a fairly simple manufacturing process. A 1-T DRAM may have an increased sensing margin.
If a 1-T DRAM is realized on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer, the manufacturing cost increases due to the SOI wafer. 1-T DRAMs are generally manufactured in an embedded form.